


Good

by Missy



Category: Aladdin (1992), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine is fascinated by Mulan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disney Princesses, Jasmine/Mulan, unexpected

Mulan was a highly principled woman. No wonder she and Jasmine instantly developed a rapport during the long, hot, dusty ride to the end of the earth. They’d find the spice they sought and bring it back, somehow, with as little sacrifice as possible.

Mulan lit the sides of the tent with a torch, and drew in shadows her last conquest for the Emperor. Jasmine sat in fascination throughout the production, until Mulan reached the current day, and her time as an honor guard for the procession.

It was that bold fascination that led Jasmine to climb into Mulan’s bed roll that evening. Without even thinking to preserve the mystery, they delved into the velvet secrets of one another with incautious haste. Soon, the shadows on the walls were more creative, more fearsome, than the ones Mulan had made with her body earlier. 

Hours later – the bedrolls damp with their sweat - The young princess smiled her relief, breathing in the magic of the moment, the dust of the room. “Good,” she declared softly. 

And it truly was.


End file.
